


Il rosso e il nero

by WandererS



Series: Questo Nostro Mondo [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Angst, Canon Era, Daemons, His Dark Materials Inspired, M/M, Victor Hugo quotes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandererS/pseuds/WandererS
Summary: "Come cane e gatto"Seconda storia, incentrata su Enjolras e Grantaire, della raccolta di one-shot Daimon!AU, ispirate quindi all'universo creato da Philip Pullman nella trilogia Queste Oscure Materie.Ogni storia della serie è a sè stante e autoconclusiva, e può essere letta indipendentemente dalle altre, ma consiglierei di leggere comunque l'Introduzioneper avere più chiara l'ambientazione e il tipo di fanfiction (la cui natura di AU causa alcuni elementi 'What if?').Le storie per ora sono solo due; l'altra èAccenti d'amore per le donne perdute, incentrata su Fantine.





	Il rosso e il nero

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Grantaire urtò la spalla di un passante, e nell'impeto della corsa fece cadere il cappello a cilindro del gentiluomo.

Non si fermò, non si scusò; si affrettò invece dietro la folta coda nera del suo daimon che guizzava poco più avanti, mentre alle sue spalle il borbottio adirato del vecchio si fondeva con le colorite imprecazioni del gergo parigino che lo inseguivano fin da Rue du Poirier.

Sbucò in una piazzetta piuttosto angusta, poco più che un lieve ingrossamento della via, in cui la brava gente di Parigi si accalcava come un gregge radunato dai cani. Era una buona opportunità per sparire in quella massa indistinta e brulicante chiamata _popolo_ , a saperla sfruttare.

Mentre la sua Seirya si faceva largo tra la folla grazie ad un lieve ringhio di gola e all'occasionale bagliore candido di una zanna, Grantaire era costretto ad aprirsi la strada a spintoni, zigzagando qua e là per evitare i daimon altrui, accelerando quando notava in un varco il pelo scuro del cane-lupo, prima che la calca si richiudesse su di loro come una marea liquida. Scavalcò un grosso procione dall'aria irritata e finalmente notò uno spiazzo apparentemente libero. Barcollò verso sinistra, sulla scia del grosso cane-lupo, dove la folla si diradava e si poteva intravvedere il selciato lurido ma sgombro. Colse uno scorcio del pastore nel pieno della sua arringa: lo sguardo di fuoco incorniciato da una criniera di riccioli dorati, quasi un'aureola splendente nonostante la penombra che dominava la piazzetta, il pugno scagliato in aria, le labbra schiuse come ad invocare la collera di un essere divino, simile ad un angelo vendicatore... Poi il suo sguardo fu di nuovo attirato da Seirya, che sgusciò fra il giovane cherubino e un piccolo capannello di studenti che lo affiancavano a poca distanza. Ebbe appena il tempo di notare un grosso animale dal manto candido camminargli intorno come in una ronda, forse un felino, ma ora gli dava le spalle... Passò oltre, intenzionato a raggiungere il suo daimon e la libertà data dal vicoletto in cui lei lo stava aspettando e dalle strade tranquille che si snodavano al di là, lontano da fruttivendoli bercianti e vecchi signori adirati, ma all'improvviso...

Per meno di un istante, più lieve della carezza del vento sulla pelle, qualcosa gli sfiorò la mano.

Fu come una scintilla, che con un lieve calore gli percorse tutto il corpo.

La mela che stringeva ancora nella sinistra gli sfuggì di mano, rotolando nella polvere e perdendosi tra i piedi della folla.

Il suo cuore rullava come un tamburo, come per una scarica di adrenalina; incespicò in un'invisibile irregolarità del selciato e barcollò di lato, sgusciando finalmente fuori dalla calca in un vicoletto deserto e senza nome.

Quando alzò lo sguardo, la mano destra posata sul cuore come a tentare di trattenerne il battito frenetico, vide gli occhi scuri e profondi di Seirya che lo osservavano, enigmatici. Il daimon non disse nulla, ma Grantaire vi era abituato: a differenza sua, lei era piuttosto taciturna. Percepì attraverso il loro legame una certa tensione, una vaga sensazione di dubbio, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile fare domande.

Grantaire, ancora frastornato dalla corsa e da quella strana scossa, si osservò la mano, quasi stupito di non trovare alcuna bruciatura fresca nell'intrico di pallide cicatrici che gli segnavano il dorso e le dita tozze. Doveva essersi trattato davvero di una tardiva scarica di adrenalina...

Seirya gli si avvicinò, alzandosi leggermente sulle zampe per dargli una leccata giocosa sulla mano con la grossa lingua ruvida, poi si voltò per incamminarsi lungo il vicolo deserto, la coda che frustava le gambe del suo uomo appena sopra il ginocchio.

«Andiamo.»

 

 

 

 

 

«...perché il popolo è arrabbiato! Miseria, indigenza, infermità, sudiciume, non è così che dovrebbe vivere l'uomo! Ma le cose cambieranno, tutti...»

Un brivido caldo lo percorse e interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri. La sua lingua inciampò nelle parole, e si ritrovò a balbettare.

Enjolras arrossì, frustrato, mentre cercava con lo sguardo il sostegno della sua Rouge, che in un istante gli fu accanto. Nei suoi occhi aveva scorto la stessa confusione che aveva colto lui, e le affondò la mano nel pelo folto e setoso del collo in cerca di sostegno, grato di quel contatto familiare.

Quella sensazione era così... _strana_. Non proprio in senso spiacevole, ma mai nella sua vita aveva percepito qualcosa di paragonabile. Così inaspettato, poi...

«Cos'è stato?»

La sua voce era timorosa, a malapena un sussurro, così diversa dal tono deciso e veemente dell'oratore che era stato fino a pochi istanti prima.

Lo sguardo del suo daimon vagò inquieto tra la folla.

«Non lo so.»

Enjolras sentì una mano sulla spalla e la voce preoccupata di Combeferre:

«Enjolras, ti senti bene?»

Annuì distrattamente, affondando ancora di più le dita nel pelo candido di Rouge, ed accennò ad andarsene. Fortunatamente era arrivato quasi alla fine del suo discorso, e Courfeyrac aveva preso in mano la situazione vedendolo in difficoltà: la sua voce alta e chiara incitava ora al cambiamento.

Enjolras e gli altri studenti si allontanarono accompagnati dalle grida della folla: _Vive la France! Vive la France! Vive la France!_

Sovrappensiero, seguì Combeferre e il suo ghepardo-daimon in un riflesso automatico, i piedi che lo conducevano su vie ben note, la mente ancora turbata, confusa.

Giunti a place Saint-Michel entrarono al caffè Musain, dove Combeferre lo condusse attraverso un lungo corridoio ad una stanzetta deserta.

«Ti senti bene?» ripeté Combeferre. «Hai le guance arrossate, e un'espressione strana... Cos'è successo? Ora ti faccio portare qualcosa...»

Enjolras accettò un bicchiere di cognac, ma si limitò ad un vago borbottio riguardo ad un possibile esaurimento da calore, le dita ancora affondate nel pelo setoso e tiepido di Rouge. Non avrebbe saputo come descrivere quella strana sensazione e al pensiero di parlarne si sentiva a disagio, quasi in imbarazzo.

Fortunatamente Combeferre si scambiò uno sguardo scettico con Mysa, la sua daimon, ma non insistette. Meno male che non c'era Joly, non sarebbe stato altrettanto arrendevole con una spiegazione del genere...

Pochi minuti dopo irruppero una mezza dozzina di studenti con i loro daimon e la stanzetta si riempì del chiacchiericcio delle loro voci eccitate. Enjolras rimase in silenzio mentre Combeferre sviava le domande preoccupate degli amici, rasserenandoli, e si lasciò avvolgere da quel mormorio familiare e rassicurante.

Cacciò il ricordo di quell'insolita sensazione in un angolo della sua mente, e tentò di dimenticarlo.

 

 

 

 

 

Grantaire sedeva al tavolino lurido di un caffè, Seirya accoccolata ai suoi piedi, un paio di polverose bottiglie di vino poggiate accanto al suo gomito. Era più malinconico del solito: ormai da diversi giorni non andava ad imbrattar tele da Gros, da quando lo aveva cacciato in malo modo in un impeto d'ira, era ancora troppo sobrio per i suoi gusti e avrebbe voluto un po' di compagnia, ma il locale sembrava praticamente deserto. L'unico avventore era un ubriacone addormentato in un angolo con il daimon in braccio, perciò si rassegnò a bere in solitudine.

«Amico, sei loquace!» borbottò con voce strascicata alzando la bottiglia ancora mezza piena all'indirizzo del sonoro russare che proveniva da quel mucchio di stracci e pelliccia. «Alla tua! O al presagio che rappresenti...»

Ingollò un robusto sorso di vino (non il rosso migliore di Parigi, forse, ma uno dei più economici) e si perse nuovamente a contemplare le venature scure e intricate del piccolo tavolo fessurato.

Dopo qualche minuto, un rumore di passi gli fece alzare lo sguardo. Vide una cameriera dal grembiule candido uscire da dietro al bancone con un vassoio in mano (una farfalla-daimon svolazzava allegra tra le bottiglie lucide) ed infilarsi in una porticina poco distante.

Grantaire declamò qualche frase sconnessa sulla bellezza effimera delle farfalle e delle fanciulle, che fece voltare la testa di Seirya ma non suscitò alcuna reazione nella cameriera indaffarata, già inghiottita dal retro del locale.

Attraverso la porta socchiusa sentì giungere voci di conversazioni animate e, con l'ennesimo borbottio sconnesso, si decise a seguirla.

«Se bevono vino, sono miei amici!»

Seirya lo guardò, scettica.

«Se bevono vino, possono sperare di sopportarti...»

Grantaire sbuffò, tra l'irritato e il divertito, e le scompigliò il pelo tra le orecchie con una burbera carezza, per poi afferrare la bottiglia mezza piena per il collo ed alzarsi, lasciando che il daimon lo precedesse nel buio corridoio.

Si ritrovò in una piccola stanzetta sul retro del caffè, ingombra di tavoli e sedie e voci eccitate.

A parte un paio di sguardi incuriositi, nessuno lo considerò e Grantaire, superato il timore di essere cacciato, si appropriò della sedia vuota più vicina e si mise ad ascoltare.

A pochi passi da lui un giovane stava parlando con entusiasmo. Aveva lunghi capelli rossi raccolti in una coda bassa, da cui un paio di ciocche erano sfuggite ad incorniciargli il viso, imporporato dall'eccitazione. La sua voce, seppur sottile, dominava la sala sulle ali del suo fervore, nonostante agli altri tavoli si svolgessero varie discussioni altrettanto accese.

«...sono anime, eppure sono diverse dalle _nostre_ anime, da quelle che dimorano nel nostro corpo! Siamo due metà dello stesso essere, eppure non siamo identici...»

Mentre parlava, accarezzava con amore la piccola volpe-daimon che gli stava accoccolata in braccio, i capelli che si confondevano con il colore fulvo del suo pelo setoso.

«E quando moriamo... Lo sapete, il daimon scompare...» nel dire quelle parole le sue dita si contrassero, quasi in un riflesso involontario, affondando nel pelo e nella carne della volpe, che sembrò reprimere un brivido. Il giovane trasse un respiro tremante, ma quando continuò la sua voce era ferma, i suoi occhi brillavano di passione. «L'Alighieri ha immaginato l'Aldilà, il mondo dopo la morte, ma ha descritto solamente anime dalle sembianze umane, non daimon. Che cosa accade, allora? Il Sommo Poeta si sbagliava, forse, e nella morte ci riuniremo all'altra metà della nostra anima, dopo averla vista svanire in questo mondo? Oppure, al contrario, quale differenza consente alla metà dell'anima che dimora nel corpo di mantenersi intatta anche dopo esservi strappata ma impone al daimon di dissolversi nell'istante della morte? In che cosa differiscono queste due metà dello stesso essere?»

La volpe sembrava turbata da quelle parole e incapace di rispondere. Intervenne un altro daimon, un ghepardo dal profilo elegante e dall'espressione seria, seduto accanto ad un giovane alto con gli occhiali rotondi.

«E' impossibile dare una risposta. La scienza non ci è ancora riuscita, e i poeti possono solo fare filosofia.»

Il poeta dai capelli fulvi chinò il capo accennando un sorriso, ma non si arrese.

«Dove la scienza non si spinge, può l'irrazionale. Forse non sapremo mai con certezza cosa ci aspetta dopo la morte, del resto non sappiamo neppure da che sostanza sono formate le nostre anime, i nostri daimon, o perché loro cambiano forma e come scelgono invece quella definitiva... Cos'è l'anima? Lo scienziato risponde “non lo so”, il poeta dice “è polvere di stelle”. Sono solamente speculazioni e fantasie, ma non sono forse queste le ali dell'uomo? Cos'è l'uomo senza il suo pensiero, razionale e irrazionale? La poesia eleva l'uomo quanto la scienza, forse di più, non avendo catene a legarla alla realtà... La conoscenza è un miraggio, la fantasia ha la sincerità dei sogni. I misteri non sono intaccati dalla scienza, ma interpretati dall'uomo. Quanto alla forma che le nostre piccole anime scelgono, è stato detto che è l'incarnazione del nostro destino, della nostra aspirazione, della nostra natura più profonda... Qual è la verità? È un mistero irrisolto dalle origini del mondo...»

«C'è ancora tanto che non sappiamo della natura umana e dei daimon...» intervenne il giovane seduto di fronte a lui, allungando la mano verso il suo ghepardo-daimon per dargli una grattatina distratta fra le orecchie.

Ora che a questo tavolo l'orazione appassionata del poeta si era placata, dall'angolo opposto della sala giungevano sprazzi di altre conversazioni: ogni capannello di sedie sembrava vivere di vita propria, frasi e parole che come onde si alzavano di tanto in tanto sopra il vociare indistinto per poi reimmergersi dopo un attimo nel flusso della discussione, che riguardasse il teatro, la politica, l'amore, il diritto...

D'un tratto, un giovane dai capelli scuri si alzò in piedi con impeto, mescolando alle sue parole il fruscio di un foglio di carta, che, gesticolando, strapazzava senza ritegno. A dare ancora più energia alle sue argomentazioni, il suo daimon gli saltellava intorno senza sosta, esuberante come solo un labrador poteva essere.

«...non voglio re. La Storia insegna: nessun re è meglio del suo predecessore. Un Luigi vale l'altro. Anche camuffandone il nome, la realtà non cambia: _Philippe Égalité_ ha nelle vene il sangue di un Luigi qualunque, non è diverso da un Luigi XIV, o da un Luigi XVI, anche se non lo chiamiamo più Luigi Filippo I; il nome non è che una maschera di cartapesta scadente, un trucco da quattro soldi per ingannare i semplici. Enjolras, tu mi capisci: questo re ha preso una parola per noi sacra, immensa, solenne, e non ne ha fatto altro che un nome pomposo e vuoto: _Uguaglianza_ , dice... Siamo uguali, noi e lui, dice! Per questo ci ha concesso questa carta, questa costituzione... Ma il diritto è tale solo se intero, e tra eguali non si accordano concessioni e compromessi!»

Si era voltato ora a cercare sostegno tra i compagni seduti alla sua sinistra, e agitava la carta (ormai irrimediabilmente stropicciata) verso un giovane in particolare, cercandone il sostegno con le parole e con i gesti. Dall'angolo in cui era sprofondato, Grantaire non riusciva a vederlo bene, l'oratore gli copriva alla vista una buona metà del tavolo, poteva cogliere solo, di tanto in tanto, uno sprazzo dorato, un lampo di bianco...

D'un tratto, il veemente oratore, nel trasporto dell'arringa, si mosse, e con due ampie falcate raggiunse il camino, in cui dei ceppi crepitavano allegri, tentatori: il foglio appallottolato fu gettato nel fuoco, e l'alta fiammata attirò lo sguardo di tutti i presenti, accompagnata dalla sua voce sdegnosa e trionfante:

«Ecco che cosa ne penso della Carta-Touquet! No, niente costituzione!»

Lo sguardo di Grantaire, però, era stato catturato dai riflessi di quelle fiamme su riccioli dorati, da due occhi ardenti... Perché ora che l'oratore e il suo labrador si erano spostati verso il grande camino della sala, finalmente poteva vedere il giovane a cui questi si era rivolto alla fine della sua appassionata arringa...

Sembrava un dio sceso a giudicare i mortali, silenzioso ma assorto, il fuoco nel suo sguardo che rivaleggiava con le fiamme nel camino. Riccioli biondi dai riflessi color dell'oro e del rame incorniciavano un viso di porcellana - anzi, di marmo! - degno di una statua di Apollo, le labbra rosse e carnose atteggiate in un'espressione attenta, quasi severa. Tutto in quella figura ricordava il fuoco: la passione rabbiosa che gli poteva leggere negli occhi persino a quella distanza, le fiamme danzanti tra i suoi capelli, persino la giacca rossa con i suoi alamari dorati... Grantaire fu investito senza preavviso dall'ondata di calore che quel giovane sembrava emanare.

Dopo un interminabile istante il suo sguardo abbandonò quel viso e si posò con un fremito sul daimon del giovane.

Era incredibile, non aveva mai visto nulla del genere a Parigi.

Era un grande felino, un leone – _no_ , si corresse, _una leonessa_ – dal profilo elegante e sinuoso; si indovinavano i muscoli possenti sotto la pelle anche ora, tranquilla al fianco del suo uomo.

Ma un animale forte, esotico, maestoso non era nulla di troppo insolito, anzi: da bambini, quasi tutti i daimon provavano a immaginarsi come leoni o tigri, sperimentavano, sognavano come sarebbero potuti diventare per il resto della vita...

No, di incredibile quel daimon aveva i colori.

La sua pelliccia non ne aveva. Era come un manto di neve, candida, pura, perfetta. Ma, come la neve, quella morbida seta rivelava riflessi di infiniti colori ad ogni più piccolo movimento: Grantaire avrebbe potuto dannarsi l'anima per una vita intera a cercare di cogliere ogni più lieve sfumatura di quel manto con i suoi pennelli e non si sarebbe mai avvicinato alla perfezione di quel bianco abbacinante.

Il colore sembrava essere defluito dalla pelliccia setosa della leonessa per raccogliersi tutto sul suo muso: al di sopra della larga bocca e del naso leggermente più scuri, gli occhi del daimon brillavano di un rosso profondo, innaturalmente intenso, quasi un fuoco covasse realmente in lei, nell'anima sua e di Enjolras.

Grantaire allungò una mano a cercare la presenza calda e solida di Seirya, affondando le dita nel suo pelo morbido e tiepido, e si lasciò sfuggire un mormorio:

« _Caron dimonio, con occhi di bragia!_ »

Gli occhi curiosi di una volpe guizzarono nella sua direzione all'udire una citazione dell'Alighieri, ma lui non ci fece caso.

Una voce impetuosa lo riportò bruscamente alla realtà: il giovane con il labrador come daimon non aveva finito la sua arringa.

«I re... I re sono i migliori fra noi, si dice. Ci hanno sempre detto che i re hanno aquile e leoni come daimon: potenti, forti, autorevoli, _regali_... Invece i loro daimon dovrebbero essere tutti zecche e parassiti! Un re è un parassita: non si hanno re gratis. Sentite quanto costino i re. Alla morte di Francesco I, il debito pubblico in Francia ammontava a trentamila lire di rendita; alla morte di Luigi XIV, a due miliardi e seicento milioni. Parassiti! E poi, chi ci dice che chi nasce re nasca leone? Se proprio dobbiamo avere un re, non sarebbe meglio il contrario? Se, come molti credono, nella forma del nostro daimon è inscritto il nostro destino, allora si prendano i giovani leoni francesi e le giovani aquile, si scelga tra loro chi è meritevole di essere re, non tra generazioni di zecche, pidocchi e scarafaggi!»

«È giusto!»

«No, Courfeyrac, non vogliamo altri re, fossero anche del popolo!»

Intorno al tavolo si accese la discussione, oramai tutta la sala era coinvolta, con voci che si alzavano da ogni angolo per supportare questa o quella posizione.

Solamente il dio dai capelli dorati e la sua leonessa-daimon rimasero silenziosi, assorti, quasi contemplassero quell'assemblea di giovani mortali in attesa di conoscerne il verdetto.

Grantaire a un tratto fu colpito da una rivelazione: era lui che aveva visto arringare la folla in un'anonima piazzetta di Parigi, parlare di miseria e di cambiamento, la passione che bruciava nelle sue parole e nel suo sguardo...

Voleva rivedere quel fuoco, risentire l'impeto nella sua voce...

Posseduto da un'insolita audacia, ignorò il richiamo di avvertimento di Seirya e si fece sentire dal suo tavolino seminascosto vicino all'entrata, sfrontato come solo lui sapeva essere.

«Se gli occhi non mi ingannano, un re è già qui: daimon in forma di leone, corona dorata sul capo... Enjolras, vero? Che dici, saresti un re migliore o un parassita come tutti gli altri?»

La sala era pervasa dal brusio irregolare delle voci di uomini e daimon, punteggiato dal crepitare dei ceppi nel camino, ma la sua stoccata parve andare a segno.

Enjolras arrossì lievemente e alzò gli occhi per cercarlo, una calma furia che montava nel suo sguardo. A rispondere con tono stizzito fu però il suo daimon, meno controllata di quanto voleva far credere.

«Sono una _leonessa_ , grazie tante. I leoni hanno la criniera, se non lo sai...»

«Anche le leonesse possono avere la criniera, sapevi? Hanno svolto degli studi su un clan del...»

Un'occhiata di Enjolras e una gomitata da parte del giovane con gli occhiali troncarono il daimon-ghepardo a metà della frase.

Grantaire però non si fece sfuggire l'ottimo spunto.

«Allora, come mai non ti sei fatta crescere una bella criniera folta? Paura che vi scambiassero per dei veri reali?»

L'insinuazione sembrava offendere a morte i due e Grantaire si lasciò sfuggire un ghigno divertito mentre ingollava l'ennesimo sorso di vino scadente.

«Noi disprezziamo i re, nessun dubbio su questo!»

Stavolta era stato Enjolras a rispondere lanciandogli un'occhiata glaciale, la voce vibrante di passione.

Affondò quindi una mano nel folto pelo sul collo della leonessa, dove sarebbe potuta crescere un'imponente criniera.

«E Rouge non ha la criniera perché in battaglia le coprirebbe la visione laterale. Le criniere sono sopravvalutate...»

Scrollò le spalle ostentando indifferenza e superiorità.

«Tu chi saresti, comunque?»

Grantaire si nascose da quello sguardo penetrante affogando di nuovo nella bottiglia polverosa.

«Nessuno. Solo uno che passava di qui e voleva bere in compagnia.»

_Nessuno._

Pensava che lo avrebbero cacciato, che il giovane biondo, glaciale, gli avrebbe fatto intendere che non era gradito a quelle loro strambe riunioni, che il giorno dopo avrebbe trovato la porta chiusa e il solito tavolino solitario accanto al russare di un ubriacone all'ingresso del caffè... Invece il giorno dopo la porta era aperta, e lo stesso il giorno dopo ancora, e ancora...

Continuò ad andare al Caffè Musain, ad ascoltarli cianciare di libertà e ideali, attirandosi occhiate divertite ed esasperate ad ogni battuta sarcastica, ad ogni sproloquio filosofico, ad ogni vaneggiamento dettato dall'ebrezza; imparò a conoscere quei giovani idealisti, le loro vite, i loro sogni, i loro amori, le loro battaglie, pur rimanendone sempre ai margini, incluso ma mai veramente coinvolto... Imparò ad apprezzare l'animo romantico di Jehan, l'intelligenza di Combeferre e della sua Mysa e il loro amore per la scienza, Courfeyrac e l'energia contagiosa della sua labrador-daimon Kendra, la risata allegra e sincera di Bahorel... E in breve si era affezionato ad ognuno di loro, lui, che aveva sempre rifuggito legami e affetti, che si era sempre considerato un cane sciolto, come la sua Seirya, il solo branco che avesse.

Fra quei cuori appassionati, il suo scetticismo era fuori posto, più il tempo passava più Grantaire se ne rendeva conto.

A trattenerlo erano la sua unica convinzione: l'amicizia; e la sua unica fede: Enjolras.

 

 

 

 

 

Assistere alle riunioni di coloro che aveva imparato a conoscere come _Amis dell'ABC_ aveva per Grantaire un gusto dolceamaro: era bello potersi sentire parte di una profonda amicizia, ma ascoltare quei ragazzi, quegli studentelli, parlare come degli aspiranti Marat lo riempiva di inquietudine, quasi potesse vedere con la coda dell'occhio una torbida oscurità proiettare la sua ombra su di loro, ciechi e inconsapevoli.

Cinismo e battute sarcastiche aiutavano ad estraniarsi dalla realtà, e ancor più vino e assenzio, ma non sempre erano sufficienti.

C'erano giorni in cui preferiva fermarsi alla superficie delle cose, limitarsi a osservare i volti, i movimenti delle mani, i riflessi del fuoco sulle pellicce lucide dei daimon, e distogliere l'attenzione dai loro discorsi, dal significato funesto delle loro parole.

In quei giorni, Grantaire disegnava.

Talvolta rubava un foglio strappandolo da quaderni di poesie o appunti, oppure portava con sé un taccuino sdrucito, eredità del suo periodo da aspirante artista, e tracciava sovrappensiero qualche segno a carboncino o ritraeva a sanguigna volti umani e animali.

Quel giorno era particolarmente ispirato e solo un po' brillo, la bottiglia di vino ancora mezza piena sul tavolo.

Regalò a Jehan una caricatura di Dante con il naso grosso e adunco quanto il becco della sua aquila-daimon, strappandogli un finto sguardo di rimprovero all'irriverenza del disegno e una risata sincera.

Testimoniò il combattuto duello a braccio di ferro tra Bossuet e Feuilly con delle sagome tratteggiate rozzamente col carboncino, che gli lasciarono le dita nere e intorpidite.

Ritrasse con cura Mysa, il timido daimon di Combeferre, riproducendo macchia per macchia ogni dettaglio della sua incantevole pelliccia, dagli anelli della coda alle grosse lacrime nere accanto al muso, che le donavano quella sua particolare espressione saggia e malinconica.

E poi, disegnò Enjolras.

Enjolras invocava la sanguigna, con il suo tono rossastro e le sfumature delicate e ricche di contrasti a un tempo, e Grantaire lo ritrasse decine di volte, solo o con la sua daimon Rouge (ah, la splendida ironia di quel nome!).

Qui, accentuava la profondità del loro sguardo con pochi, intensi tocchi di carboncino; là tentava di cogliere ogni movimento delle ciocche dorate e ribelli; ora si dannava per riuscire a fissare sulla carta i giochi di luce sulle labbra di Enjolras e sul pelo candido della sua leonessa, le croste di pane che si accumulavano davanti a lui mentre cercava la mollica più bianca e più pulita per dare l'ultima lumeggiatura al disegno... E poi, decine di dettagli: la giacca rossa aperta e il fazzoletto allentato a lasciar intravedere la linea della clavicola; la mano affusolata affondata nella pelliccia di Rouge (nel cercare di renderne col tratto la serica morbidezza fu colto da uno strano tremito, e si chiese d'impulso che sensazione avrebbe provato a fare lo stesso, se l'avrebbe trovata soffice e calda sotto le dita... arrossì e scacciò quell'idea dalla mente prima che Seirya si potesse accorgere di quell'imbarazzante filo di pensieri e gli rifilasse uno dei suoi soliti, burberi rimbrotti), ma soprattutto gli sguardi, che occhieggiavano da ogni foglio con le espressioni più varie, dalla più ispirata passione per la Causa allo sdegnoso disprezzo per Grantaire, che continuava a rubare pagine al quaderno dove Marius stava tentando di scrivere qualche importante lista di inutile robaccia.

Enjolras dettava, Marius scriveva, Grantaire disegnava.

«...2 pistole. Q. Bannerel, 8 fucili, 83 cartucce. C. Boubière, 1 pistola, 40 cartucce. D. Rollet, 1 fioretto, 1 pistola, 1 libbra di polvere. E. Teissier...»

«Non sprecate la polvere da sparo per le pistole! Datela a me: dicono che i pirati inglesi ci insaporissero il rum!»

Enjolras non gli dedicò altro che un'occhiata di profondo disprezzo, continuando con la sua lista.

«E. Teissier, 1 sciabola, 1 giberna.»

«Sono curioso di natura, devo assaggiare quel cosiddetto rumfustian! E questo Teissier potrebbe farmi compagnia: io porto il rum, lui la sciabola da pirata...»

«N. Terreur, 8 fucili.»

«Questo nome non promette bene, non credete?»

Courfeyrac annuì accennando un sorriso divertito, e una breve risata scoppiò dall'altro lato della sala. Enjolras, invece, si era fatto scuro in volto, i suoi occhi sembravano volerlo fulminare sul posto.

«Taci, l'argomento è serio.»

«Io, invece, non lo sono mai stato.»

Gli occhi di Enjolras vagarono irritati per la sala, forse in cerca di sostegno, come se non sopportasse la vista di quello scettico in mezzo ai credenti. Rouge, al contrario, fissò gli occhi vermigli nei suoi con uno sguardo incredibilmente profondo e intenso.

Seirya, che fino ad un attimo prima era rimasta distesa sotto il tavolino di Grantaire, silenziosa e tranquilla, si portò al suo fianco, le zampe ben salde e le orecchie ritte, più simile a un lupo che mai.

Dopo un attimo inclinò la testa con aria giocosa, in segno di curiosità.

«Tranquillo, Enjolras, sappiamo tutti quant'è importante prepararsi e raccogliere informazioni, ridere di una battuta non è grave... Quando le cose si fanno serie, siamo tutti con te. E Grantaire lo conosci ormai, scherza su tutto...» intervenne Courfeyrac con tono leggero.

«Mi irrita.»

Il sospiro di Courfeyrac trovò eco in vari punti della sala, e Grantaire, malgrado tutto, sentì il cuore sprofondare di un palmo.

«Lo so. Voi due siete... opposti. Qualcuno direbbe incompatibili. Siete come... una volpe ed un segugio, o cane e gatto!»

«Paragone azzeccato, direi!» aggiunse Seirya rivolgendo un ghigno alla leonessa stizzita.

Anche Grantaire era divertito dal paragone: un gatto serio e sdegnoso e un cane irritante e fedele...

«Non potete fare a meno di stuzzicarvi a vicenda, insomma!» concluse Corfeyrac.

«Ringrazia che non ti insegua abbaiando per le strade di Parigi!»

Lo sguardo di Enjolras sembrava solamente sfidarlo a fare una cosa del genere, se solo osava, e Grantaire a quella vista scoppiò in una fragorosa risata che contagiò gran parte degli Amis, stemperando la tensione.

Mentre Enjolras tornava alla sua lista, la mano di Grantaire volò sul foglio a tratteggiare infinite versioni di un gatto bianco ed elegante dall'aria irritabile e di un grosso cane nero insopportabilmente seccante, che bisticciavano ancora e ancora...

 

 

 

 

 

I giorni passavano, trasformandosi in settimane, poi in mesi, e Grantaire notò che qualcosa cominciava a cambiare, che il tono delle riunioni si faceva più cupo, più serio, che i loro discorsi idealistici si facevano più concreti...

Avevano sempre parlato di cambiamento, ma ora stava diventando reale.

Ora si parlava di Rivoluzione.

E Grantaire, abbattuto, beveva.

Beveva pensando alle rivoluzioni passate e a quelle future; brindava all'amicizia, alla gloria, e ai morti.

Interrompeva sempre più di rado le riunioni con le sue battute caustiche e i suoi commenti provocatori: era inutile cercare di dissuaderli da quell'idea folle, nulla avrebbe potuto spegnere quel fuoco che Enjolras aveva acceso in loro, quella speranza che il domani avrebbe portato un futuro migliore...

Avrebbe quasi voluto poter essere arso da quella passione anche lui, avere uno scopo, un'aspirazione, un'ideale...

Avrebbe voluto poter essere d'aiuto.

Enjolras cominciò a tirare le fila.

«Occorre sapere a che punto siamo e su chi possiamo contare. Si tratta di ripassare tutte le nostre cuciture precedenti per vedere se sono solide; questa faccenda deve esaurirsi entro oggi. Dunque contiamo un po' il branco: quanti siamo?»

Si guardò intorno nella saletta affollata di uomini e daimon, indicandoli uno ad uno.

«Courfeyrac, Kendra, voi vedrete gli studenti del politecnico: è il loro giorno di uscita, oggi è mercoledì; voi, Feuilly, vedrete quelli della Glacière. Combeferre e Mysa, mi avete promesso di andare al Picpus, dove c'è un magnifico formicolio. Bahorel visiterà l'Estrapade. Prouvaire, i massoni si stanno sfreddando, tu e la tua K'eyi ci porterete notizie della loggia di rue Grenelle-Saint-Honoré. Joly andrà alla clinica di Dupuytren a toccare il polso alla scuola di medicina. Altair con Bossuet farà un giretto al tribunale a chiacchierare con i praticanti. Rouge ed io ci incarichiamo della Cougourde.»

Sembrava un generale intento ad assegnare le posizioni alla vigilia della battaglia, e ciascuno accettò il proprio compito di buon grado, tra sguardi risoluti e daimon frementi all'idea di fare la propria parte.

«Ecco tutto stabilito» disse Courfeyrac.

Lo sguardo di fuoco di Rouge scattò nella sua direzione.

«No.»

«Che altro c'è?»

A rispondere era stata la labrador-daimon Kendra, dimenando la coda senza sosta.

«Una cosa importantissima.»

«Cosa?» chiese Combeferre, cercando di dare un taglio a quel fare misterioso.

«La barrière du Maine», Enjolras riprese la parola. «Alla barrière du Maine ci sono marmisti, pittori, sbozzatori negli studi di scultura, tutta una famiglia entusiasta ma facile a raffreddarsi. Non so che cos'hanno da qualche tempo, pensano ad altro; si spengono, passano il tempo a giocare a domino. Sarebbe urgente andare a parlare loro, e chiaro. Si riuniscono da Richefeu e si trovano là tra mezzogiorno e l'una; bisognerebbe soffiare su quelle ceneri; avevo contato su quel distratto di Marius che, tutto sommato, è adatto, ma non viene più; mi ci vorrebbe qualcuno per la barrière du Maine, non ho più nessuno.»

«E io» disse Grantaire «sono qui.»

Sulla sala calò il silenzio.

Grantaire poteva percepire l'esasperazione del suo daimon attraverso il loro legame, ma Seirya si portò al suo fianco per dargli sostegno, come aveva sempre fatto. Dopotutto, era la silenziosa altra metà della sua anima...

Enjolras, però, sembrava tutt'altro che contento della sua offerta; una malcelata incredulità traspariva dalle sue parole, mentre Rouge, ora silenziosa, incatenava negli occhi di Seirya il suo penetrante sguardo indagatore.

«Tu?»

«Io.»

«Tu, sermoneggiare dei repubblicani! Tu, riscaldare in nome dei princìpi degli animi tiepidi!»

Grantaire non sapeva spiegare a parole come quel fuoco aveva infiammato anche lui, perché la passione di Enjolras aveva scaldato anche il suo animo intirizzito in quell'incendio che divampava ormai da mesi al Caffè Musain, perciò tacque.

«E perché no?» intervenne Seirya, stranamente irriverente, ma Enjolras la ignorò.

«Ma sei capace a qualcosa, tu?»

Il disprezzo nel suo sguardo e nella sua voce era palpabile. Ed era comprensibile: Grantaire era un buono a nulla, lo sapeva. Le vaghe, burbere parole d'incoraggiamento che talvolta gli rivolgeva la sua Seirya non erano mai riuscite a convincerlo del contrario, e il fatto di non avere amici di lunga data ne era la dimostrazione: immaginava che se ne andassero non appena si rendevano conto di quanto inutile ed incapace lui fosse... Ma non voleva che _loro_ lo abbandonassero, non questa volta, voleva fare qualcosa di utile, voleva che Enjolras finalmente capisse, apprezzasse un suo piccolo gesto, una mano tesa in aiuto...

Sorrise, di un sorriso amaro e disincantato.

«Ma ne ho la vaga ambizione.»

La sua voce si fece dolce, mentre la coda bassa di Seirya gli batteva ritmicamente contro la gamba.

Enjolras, al contrario, era accalorato, aggressivo, le sue parole sembravano quasi un abbaiare secco ed aspro.

«Non credi a niente.»

«Credo in te.»

«Grantaire, vuoi rendermi un servizio?»

«Tutto, anche lustrare le tue scarpe.»

«Ebbene, non immischiarti nei nostri affari, smaltisciti il tuo assenzio.»

Nell'udire quel tono duro, persino Seirya distolse lo sguardo da quello di Rouge per rivolgergli una severa occhiata d'ammonimento.

«Sei un ingrato, Enjolras.»

Il brusco rimprovero da parte del silenzioso cane-lupo parve scuoterlo.

«Saresti tipo da andare alla barrière du Maine? Ne saresti capace?»

Udire quell'ombra di dubbio nelle parole di Enjolras, quella sorta di incredula speranza, risvegliò il solito tono sarcastico ed irriverente di Grantaire.

«Son capace di scendere per la rue des Grès, attraversare la place Saint-Michel, svoltare per rue Monsieur-le-Prince, infilare rue Vaugirard, oltrepassare i Carmes, svoltare in rue d'Assas, arrivare in rue Cherche-Midi, lasciarmi alle spalle il Consiglio di guerra, percorrere la rue des Vieilles-Tuileries, attraversare il boulevard, seguire il terrapieno del Maine, valicare la barriera ed entrare da Richefeu. Sono capace di questo; le mie scarpe lo sono.»

«Conosci un poco quei camerati di Richefeu?»

Enjolras sembrava sul punto di cedere; Grantaire si lasciò sfuggire un amaro sbuffo divertito.

«Non troppo: ci diamo soltanto del tu.»

«Cosa dirai loro?»

«Parlerò di Robespierre, perdio; di Danton, e anche dei princìpi.»

«Tu!»

Avrebbe dovuto rassegnarsi a quel tono incredulo e quasi disgustato, ma si finse offeso, declamando la sua difesa.

«Io. Ma non mi si rende giustizia, quando mi ci metto, sono terribile: ho letto Proudhon, conosco il _Contratto sociale_ , so a memoria la costituzione dell'anno secondo: “La libertà del cittadino finisce là dove comincia la libertà d'un altro cittadino”. Mi prendi forse per una bestia? Ho un vecchio assegnato nel cassetto: i diritti dell'Uomo, la sovranità del popolo, perbacco! Sono perfino un po' Lebertista, posso spifferare per sei ore intere, orologio alla mano, delle cose magnifiche.»

Negli occhi di Enjolras e del suo daimon si leggeva l'esasperazione.

«Sii serio»

«Sono selvaggio»

Un ghigno storto accompagnò quelle parole, sottolineate da un breve ululato di Seirya.

Subito dopo, come a contraddirle, il daimon si rotolò sul pavimento polveroso a mostrare il ventre morbido e grigiastro, come un qualunque barboncino in cerca di coccole e approvazione.

Rogue alzò gli occhi al cielo, evitando sdegnosamente una zampata giocosa, e scambiò uno sguardo con il suo uomo.

Infine, con tono esageratamente solenne, Enjolras deliberò:

«Grantaire, acconsento di metterti alla prova: andrai alla barrière du Maine.»

 

 

 

 

 

Nel giro di pochi minuti, la sala sul retro del Caffè Musain si era svuotata di tutti i suoi occupanti, ciascuno alla sua mansione, ed Enjolras e Rouge erano rimasti soli.

«Il tempo è vicino: saremo pronti.»

«Le braci covano sotto la cenere, noi tutti faremo da innesco.» gli fece eco la leonessa.

Enjolras si chinò a guardarla negli occhi, le mani affondate nel pelo folto del collo.

«Conosco le capacità degli _Amis dell'ABC_ , ho fiducia: non falliremo.»

Pensò alla saggezza di Combeferre, all'energia contagiosa di Courfeyrac e Kendra, alla passione che tutti loro mettevano in quella lotta... No, non potevano fallire.

Questo lo fece pensare a Grantaire.

Accarezzò dolcemente la testa del suo daimon, distogliendo per un attimo gli occhi dai suoi, quasi in imbarazzo.

«Sai, la barrière du Maine ci svia appena dalla nostra strada...»

Dopo un attimo rialzò lo sguardo per incontrare l'espressione interrogativa e un po' perplessa negli occhi rosso rubino di Rouge.

Il suo tono si fece più risoluto, vincendo quello stupido imbarazzo.

«E se ci spingessimo fin da Richefeu? Andiamo un po' a vedere che fa Grantaire e a che punto è.»

Rouge lo fissò negli occhi per qualche istante, enigmatica, ma alla fine sembrò decidersi.

«Andiamo» annuì.

Quando giunsero da Richefeu furono accolti dall'eco del rintocco delle campane di Vaugirard; era ormai passato mezzogiorno, e l'osteria era affollata di artigiani dalle mani callose e pervasa dall'odore di zuppa a buon mercato.

Enjolras entrò dietro la sua daimon, lasciando chiudere la porta dietro di sé, e osservò la stanza ingombra di tavoli, di uomini e di fumo.

La sua attenzione fu attratta da una discussione vivace, e riconobbe la voce che attraversava vibrante la sala affollata: era Grantaire che dialogava con un avversario.

Fece un passo nella direzione della schermaglia, verso la sagoma di Grantaire, china su un tavolino di marmo, la sua daimon Seirya che gli camminava intorno come in una ronda; un altro giovane gli sedeva di fronte, il suo picchio-daimon appollaiato sulla spalla, lo sguardo attento.

Fino all'ultimo Enjolras sperò, ingenuamente, stupidamente, di udire i nomi di Danton e Lamarque, discorsi di ribellione e di guerra, accenni a pistole, baionette e polvere da sparo... ma quando alla fine riuscì a cogliere chiara qualche parola, il cuore gli sprofondò nel petto.

«Doppio sei.»

«Quattro.»

«Porco! Non ne ho più.»

«Sei morto. Due.»

«Sei.»

«Tre.»

«Asso.»

«Tocca a me buttar giù.»

«Quattro punti.»

Voltò i tacchi e uscì, allontanandosi a passo svelto, quasi di corsa, in fuga. Rouge era appena dietro, silenziosa; attraverso il loro legame Enjolras sentiva quanto era addolorata per lui, ma gli risparmiò stupide e vuote parole di conforto: era stato un idiota a permettere che un noto cinico come Grantaire deludesse le sue aspettative; in primis, era stato un idiota ad _avere_ delle aspettative su Grantaire!

_Nella sua fuga, non si accorse che il cane-lupo aveva volto lo sguardo verso la porta dell'osteria, che Grantaire aveva gettato poche monete sul marmo e si era precipitato fuori, nei vicoli del Maine, non udì le sue poche, concise parole di congedo:_

_«Accidenti! Hai fortuna, hai vinto. Ricorda, allora: ai funerali di Lamarque. Tenetevi pronti!»_

Enjolras camminò nella vaga direzione della Cougourde, guidato più dalla familiarità con le strade e i vicoli di Parigi che dal suo pensiero cosciente, Rouge che trotterellava silenziosa a pochi passi di distanza.

Non si accorse delle due figure scure che lo seguivano svelte, non si voltò quando udì il suo nome; anzi, accelerò il passo.

«Enjolras! Ehi, Enjolras!»

Poi, una grossa sagoma nera bloccò la strada a Rouge, costringendolo a fermarsi dopo pochi passi, se non voleva tendere troppo il legame che lo univa al suo daimon.

«Enjolras! Fermati, perbacco! Che ci facevi da Richefeu? Pensavo ti occupassi della Cougourde...»

La voce di Grantaire era affannosa, gli sembrava di scorgervi una vena di dubbio, quasi di allarme...

La sua risposta fu distaccata, gelida, tagliente.

«Ci sto andando, infatti. È tardi.»

«Come mai da Richefeu, allora? Non è proprio sulla strada... Volevi assaggiare la sua famosa zuppa di cavolo?»

Poteva quasi sentire il ghigno divertito nelle parole di Grantaire, il suo solito, dissacrante cinismo... Lo faceva infuriare.

Non rispose.

Rouge scoprì i denti in un muto ringhio; Grantaire parve disorientato, ma Seirya non indietreggiò.

«Enjolras...? Che cos'hai? Cos'è successo?»

Enjolras sentì la rabbia e la delusione montare in lui, e finalmente si voltò, piantando negli occhi di Grantaire il suo sguardo infuocato.

«Domino» ringhiò. «Ti sei messo a giocare a _domino_!»

A quelle parole, Grantaire scoppiò a ridere.

Se ne pentì all'istante, e la risata gli si strozzò in gola.

Rouge partì all'attacco con un basso ringhio ferino e affondò le zanne acuminate nella folta pelliccia sul collo di Seirya.

Grantaire gemette di sorpresa e di dolore, ma non era niente in confronto al fuoco che poteva scorgere negli occhi di Enjolras: pareva in grado di ridurlo in cenere con la sola forza di volontà. E non c'era alcun dubbio che lo volesse...

Ma loro due erano abituati alle risse di strada, ai combattimenti più o meno leali: Seirya si scrollò di dosso la leonessa e arretrò di un passo, la gola che vibrava, il bianco dei denti appena visibile tra il pelo color carbone del muso lupesco.

«Aspetta, lascia che ti spieghi...»

Enjolras non voleva ascoltare, i suoi occhi mandavano lampi.

«Taci!»

Si divincolò dalla mano che tentava di afferrargli il polso, lo spinse via, Rouge già pronta per un nuovo attacco.

Grantaire parve scrollare le spalle, scuro in volto, come rassegnato ormai all'inevitabile scontro.

Le due daimon si squadravano, muovendosi quasi in circolo, con passi lenti, circospetti, in una sorta di strana danza selvaggia... Poi, Rouge attaccò di nuovo.

Il vicolo assolato risuonava del cozzare di denti e artigli affilati, dei respiri affannosi, dei ringhi soffocati di dolore e di rabbia.

Seirya guaì quando le zanne affondarono nel pelo folto del suo dorso, e rispose con una zampata ben assestata. Rouge digrignò i denti, arricciando il muso, ferina e selvaggia come non mai, scagliandosi contro il cane-lupo con insolita ferocia. I due daimon rotolarono nella polvere del selciato, avvinghiati l'uno all'altro, il bianco e il nero delle pellicce che si mescolava e si confondeva, a volte un improvviso lampo di rosso...

Di tanto in tanto Grantaire trasaliva per una fitta di dolore, concentrato sulle sensazioni trasmesse dalla sua Seirya, ma leggeva solo cieca furia negli occhi di Enjolras.

«Ti ho dato un compito, Grantaire! Mi sono fidato di te! E tu, _tu_ _ti sei messo a giocare a_ _domino_!»

La collera di Enjolras esplose come in un grido di dolore, i loro daimon fusi insieme nella foga del combattimento.

Con tre ampie falcate si avvicinò a lui, le sue parole tramutate ora in un basso ringhio rabbioso.

«Non sei buono a nulla, Grantaire.»

_Grantaire aveva sentito quelle parole decine, centinaia di volte, ancora e ancora, - lui stesso se le ripeteva da una vita - ma sentirle uscire da quelle labbra, con quella rabbia, a un respiro dal suo viso... lo ferì, come mai avrebbe immaginato di poter essere ferito, non con la scorza dura e coriacea che si era costruito con tanta fatica._

«Enjolras, ascoltami...»

«No!»

«Hai ragione, ma...»

Enjolras sbuffò, in un verso di amaro trionfo, ma non ebbe il tempo di replicare: Grantaire lo afferrò per le spalle, le dita affondate nella carne con una sorta di burbera urgenza; Seirya aveva atterrato Rouge, e la teneva inchiodata a terra sotto il peso delle sue grosse zampe da lupo.

«ASCOLTAMI!» gridò. «È vero, sono un buono a nulla, non lo nego: è evidente a tutti. Ma ho fatto quello che mi hai chiesto. Ho infiammato gli animi di scultori e marmisti. Li ho arruolati nella tua rivoluzione.»

Enjolras era pietrificato, sbalordito.

« Credimi. Fidati di me... »

Rouge si tolse il cane-lupo di dosso con una zampata e si  rialzò , scrollandosi di dosso la polvere della strada.

« È vero? »

I suoi occhi color rubino, incatenati in quelli neri di Seirya, sembravano voler leggere nella loro anima.

« Sì. Gli ho dato una mano, ovviamente. Sono piuttosto brava con le parole, quando mi ci metto... »

Rouge sostenne  lo sguardo  intenso  di Seirya  per qualche istante  mentre la sua voce sfumava nel silenzio del vicolo , poi sembrò decidersi. 

Annuì.

Questo sembrò sistemare la questione. Enjolras distolse lo sguardo dal viso di Grantaire mordendosi il labbro, le guance arrossate, e fece per indietreggiare.

Grantaire parve rendersi conto solo allora della giacca e della carne di Enjolras sotto la stretta delle sue dita e lo lasciò di colpo, come ustionato.

« È tardi.  Devo andare alla Cougourde, o non farò in tempo. »

Il suo tono era tornato rigido ora, con una vena di malcelato imbarazzo. Si schiarì la voce, insolitamente impacciato.

« Certo, devi andare. Ciao, allora... »

Enjolras annuì, brusco, e si allontanò con un vago cenno della mano.

Rouge lo seguì con passo felpato, la sagoma candida abbagliante nel sole del meriggio.  In fondo a l vicolo solitario  la leonessa si voltò a guardarli con un lampo di rosso, enigmatica; poi, lei ed Enjolras voltarono l'angolo e scomparvero.

 

 

 

 

 

_All'Osteria Corinto, tra il rumore di bótti e barili che rotolavano verso la barricata, il crepitio del fuoco che fondeva le stoviglie di stagno per farne pallottole, gli allegri canti degli insorti, gli ordini, gli strepiti e le grida di incoraggiamento, una voce risuonò gioviale._

_«Dov'è quel furfante di Grantaire? Gli devo una rivincita!»_

_Le parole si confusero nel sonoro frullio delle ali di un picchio-daimon, vennero ignorate, e si persero nei meandri della storia._

 

 

 

 

 

«Viva la repubblica! Ci sono anch'io.»

«Viva la repubblica!» gli fece eco il suo daimon.

Grantaire e Seirya attraversarono la sala con passo fermo, ignorando i fucili puntati e pronti a sparare, gli occhi fissi su Enjolras, incatenati ai suoi.

«Finiteci con un colpo solo» disse.

«Lo permetti?»

La mano di Grantaire era ferma, calda. Enjolras la strinse, intrecciò le dita alle sue e d'istinto le affondò nel pelo folto e candido di Rouge.

Una profondo tremito scosse i loro corpi, una fitta di eccitazione gli mozzò il fiato.

Enjolras sentì un vago rossore salire alle guance, il ricordo di una sensazione strana e bella a un tempo, ma non provò vergogna.

Enjolras, finalmente, capì.

Sorrise.

Avvertì appena l'impatto delle pallottole, l'eco impetuosa di quella scossa che risuonava ancora nella sua anima, ma lo rattristò, in quell'ultimo istante, sentir svanire la calda presenza di Rouge al suo fianco, e si aggrappò a quella scintilla, a quelle dita intrecciate alle sue...

Poi, tutto svanì.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
